deliriumfandomcom-20200213-history
Portland
Portland 'is a verified community in the state of Maine. It is the setting of ''Delirium ''and Hana, and is the partial setting of [[Annabel (short story)|''Annabel]], ''Alex'', and Requiem. Note: The information here is the information in the trilogy and thus differs some from the real Portland, Maine. To read more about the real Portland, click here. History ''See also: Timeline Portland, like many major cities in America, officially recognized love as a disease about 64 years before ''Delirium ''began and mandated the Cure for every citizen over 18. A "border" (in reality a chain-link fence that was only sometimes powered with electricity) was put up early on as a way to keep Invalids out but also as a way to keep citizens in. .]]Twenty years before ''Delirium, a huge storm resulted in widespread flooding and destruction in Portland. Ten years before Delirium, a scandal broke out in when it was revealed that the Deering Highlands contained sympathizers and possibly Invalids. 42 people were executed, 100 people thrown in the Crypts, and the place became a ghost town. During Requiem, plans were put into motion to replace the chain-link border with a concrete one. The plans only get halfway before the border was torn down. The mayor for an unknown number of years previous to Delirium was a man named Hargrove. He was later assassinated during the Incidents. His son, Fred Hargrove, was inaugurated and mayor for a brief period before he too was presumably killed. Notable Landmarks and Places * '''The Labs - A cluster of whitewashed buildings near the waterfront which serve as the place for evaluations, administering the Cure, and other government related business. * The Crypts - Portland's official prison/mental hospital which is filled with all captured Invalids and sympathizers who are not executed right off as well as those whom the Cure did not work properly on. The considered worst of these reside in Ward Six. Within the Crypts there is also a Lifers Courtyard which is a graveyard for those who died in the Crypts to prevent the spread of deliria. * Deering Highlands - A previously wealthy section of Portland which is now abandoned due to deliria infection. The homes were abandoned so quickly that there are cars and objects strewn everywhere. However the place is not completely abandoned as people who cannot afford to live anywhere else still continue to live here and parties run by sympathizers and Uncureds still occur frequently within the perimeter. Among the more notable places in the Deering Highlands is 37 Brooks, an abandoned mansion where Lena and Alex often go to visit each other. It is also where their relationship is found out by authorities. * Monument Square - A place somewhere near the center of Portland where Hana and Lena would often run together. The University of Portland is also somewhere nearby. The most notable feature of this place is the statue, nicknamed [[the Governor|'the Governor']] by Hana and Lena, who used to hold something in his outstretched hand but it was lost or stolen at some point. Alex first noticed Lena when she jumped up to high-five the statue and the two sometimes exchanged messages through the Governor's empty hand. * Back Cove - A place by the water where Alex cryptically tells Lena to meet him. Lena attempts to do so but is stopped by several regulators, and by the time she gets there, it is too late. * East End Beach - A beach where Alex and Lena meet up. Lena also mentions that her mother took her often to this beach. It is apparently the least popular out of all the beaches in Portland as it has a strong current, is rough and rocky, and is very close to the border and the subsequent Wilds. This is also the place where Alex reveals he is an Invalid. * 'Roaring Brook Farms '- A place of an illegal party where Uncureds of opposing genders can meet and dance together. Hana goes there for a party and Alex and Lena accidentally meet. The large majority of the structure was burned in a fire and it's revealed in Alex's story that Alex was the perpetrator. Known Citizens * Lena Haloway * Rachel Haloway * Annabel Haloway * Carol Tiddle * William Tiddle * Marcia Tiddle * Jenny Tiddle * Grace Tiddle * Hana Tate * Fred Hargrove * Warren Sheathes Category:Locations